A Mask of Fairytales
by Mockingjaybird
Summary: When Hogwarts throws a Halloween ball, two certain people are uncertain they will go. But when fate brings them together, will there be something more? Summary sux. Based loosely on Cinderella. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**AN- So I decided to write a fanfic based loosely( I suppose) on Cinderella! Hope everyone enjoys! Disclaimer and enjoy!**

…

It was nearly eleven as Hermione Granger sat cross-legged on the Gryffindor common room's couch. She was in the middle of writing a Potions essay for Professor Snape. The common room was jumping with chatter from the Gryffindor students, the night just beginning. She was almost finished with the three paged essay on the Draught of Peace potion that was to be due in nearly two weeks.

A red headed girl plopped down on the couch besides her, disrupting her train of thought.

"Are you going?" she asked excitedly.

"Going to what Ginny?" the brunette asked, not looking up from her paper.

"The ball! The one Dumbledore announced earlier!" Ginny squealed.

The theme for the Halloween ball had been announced earlier that evening at dinner-a masquerade ball for Fifth years and older. It was the talk of the night amongst the students in Gryffindor.

"Oh, that. As exciting as that sounds," Hermione said, closing her text book and setting down her quill, "I most likely won't be able to go. I'm a Prefect remember? I'll probably be stuck watching all the lower years."

"I bet Dumbledore will let you off; he has to! Besides, it'll be fun!" Ginny said, her eyes gleaming with excitement. "Think about it; everyone will be dressed up and have extravagant masks on and at midnight, everyone will take their masks off! How romantic is that?"

"Very. Almost like a fairy tale," she sighed, picking up her things. "'Night Ginny," she called behind her.

"Wait, where are you going?" she asked.

"To bed. Speaking of which: come on everyone, go to your dorms! Lights out at a quarter to twelve!" Hermione called out. A few people protested, but with their bedtime sentence lightened, not many said anything.

As Hermione made her way up to her own dorm preparing herself for the late night talk about to commence, she decided to mention something to Ron about asking Dumbledore about the ball.

…

"Here the news, mate?" A dark skinned man asked his pale blonde companion, who was sitting on a dark green couch.

"'Bout what, Dumbledore's ball?"

"Yeah. Planning on going?"

"Probably not. Besides Dumbledore's most likely going to make me patrol the halls. Not that I do any of that, anyways."

Blaise chuckled. "But what about your reputation? Everyone's going to find out that Draco Malfoy didn't show up to the most anticipated event of the year!"

"When you put it that way…plus we'll all be wearing masks. Pansy won't get a chance to even see me," Draco smirked, liking the escape plan that was forming in his mind.

"Maybe I will go to this after all."

"Do I hear a thank you coming on?" Blaise teased.

"Only in your dreams, mate. Only in your dreams."

…

**AN-How'd everyone like it? I know it doesn't seem like Cinderella yet, but it will and everything will work out. So please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-So here's chapter 2! Hope you like it! Please review! Disclaimer and enjoy!**

Chapter 2:

The next morning, Hermione was exhausted. The girls in her dorm were up all night talking about the ball, leaving Hermione no choice but to cast 'Muffilato' at three in the morning after she came to the conclusion that they were not going to stop any time soon.

And evidently, it showed.

"Hermione, are you okay? You don't look so good," Ron said as the Golden Trio headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just the girls in my dorm would not stop talking last night," she replied exasperatedly. "Speaking of which, I wanted to go to the ball but because of Prefect duties we most likely can't go. Unless we ask McGonagall or Dumbledore."

"Ask me what?" A voice interrupted. The Trio turned and faced Professor McGonagall, who had her trademark hat and green robes on.

"Oh, Professor. We were just discussing the Halloween ball and Ron and I would like to know if we could be excused of our Prefect duties that night to go…"

"Miss Granger, I have not been informed by Professor Dumbledore anything other words as to let you go, so until I do, please continue your duties that night. I'm sorry."

"Its okay, Professor. Thank you," Hermione said, watching McGonagall leave in the direction of the Great Hall.

"Don't worry 'Mione. I bet Dumbledore will let you go. Just give it a few days," Harry consoled.

"Its fine, Harry. I bet we'll be crammed with homework anyway."

As the friends neared the Great Hall, other Prefects were just getting the news too.

…

"Drakie Poo! Did you hear the terrible news?" Pansy Parkinson shrieked, running towards him. "Prefects can't go to the ball!"

"What are you talking about Pansy?" Draco asked annoyed, looking up from the Daily Prophet sitting in front of him.

"Snape just told me we can't go!" she cried.

"Of course we can. We don't do any of that Prefect stuff any way. I'll talk to Snape, he'll let us go."

"Oh, Draco, you're the best!" she squealed, jumping on top of him and hugging him.

"Okay Pansy. Now get off!" he demanded pushing her off of him.

Draco rushed from the common room to the Potion's room where his favorite teacher was busy grading papers.

"What is it Draco? I'm busy," Snape said in his cold silky voice.

"Sir, would it be possible to let Pansy and I go to the Halloween ball?" Draco asked, looking down at his shoes.

"Well…I suppose. Yes, I suppose you can. But Draco, not a word to anyone else."

With a quick nod and thank you, Draco rushed back out of the Potion's room and went to go find Pansy and Blaise.

Pansy was in the Great Hall, eating a late breakfast. When he told her, she nearly screamed and got looks from some of the other Houses.

…

Over at the Gryffindor table, the Golden Trio looked annoyed at Draco and Pansy. "What do you think the screaming was all about?" Ron asked, grabbing for another plate full of pancakes.

"Probably-on second thought, I don't want to know," Harry said, taking a swig of pumpkin juice.

"Have you two finished your Potion essays?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

Both Harry and Ron looked at her innocently. "What was it supposed to be on again?" asked Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You two are unbelievable! You'll be up the night before doing it. Come on, I'll help you."

"Thank you Hermione," the boys chimed as the three got up to leave. Wrapping her arms around their necks, Hermione secretly thought to herself how much she wanted to go.

…

"So mate, I heard that Snape's letting you go," Blaise said, standing in the doorway of their shared dorm.

Draco ceased from putting on his school tie and stared at him. "W-who told you?"

"Calm down. Pansy did. Said she had to go find a dress or something, last time I saw her. Oh by the way, we need to find ourselves masks."

"How are we supposed to do that, Blaise?"

Blaise pondered silently for a moment. "Hogsmead? I thought Dumbledore mentioned something about a recently opened shop for this kinda stuff."

"Alright. We'll go there later. Meet me in the Great Hall after lunch."

With their plan set in action, the two proud boys went on their way to start their day.

…

**AN- How'd everyone like it? I hope it's good!**

**So guess what I've decided to do! I've decided to let YOU create the masks and outfits! Please be descriptive and send them to me in a review of PM! I'd appreciate it if you made it for the characters in the story (ie: Harry, Draco, Ginny…). **

**Thank you and please don't hesitate to PM me if you have any suggestions/concerns!**

**Please review!**


End file.
